Kidnaping the Sohmas
by Shuvo
Summary: What happens when myself and a few crazed friends get bored? The Kidnapping of their favorite Sohmas, of course! Included: portals in TVs, a world of animes, throwing assorted animals out windows, and car trouble. Please R&R! Chapter three is up!
1. The nightmare begins

Hello there! This is the fic called... -dramatic pause- Kidnaping the Sohmas!!! Woo! Ok just a few things before we start. Actually, I've already finished this, but I won't post the other chapters until you review, so review damn it!!! Not to mention the fact that it was originally written in script so now I have to edit it. Also, there a lot of inside jokes in here, so at the end of each chapter, I will type up their meanings, origins, and things like that. Quick reminders...

-text- = action (used in author's notes only)

Horizontal Rule = Scene change, end of chapter, or end of a section

GA-LARE = a way to say glare, same goes for ga-lub and glub

XD = really happy, or insane

O.O or O.o = surprise or look of disturbance

Well, I think that's it. Disclaimers at the bottom. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Kidnaping the Sohmas**

Chapter one, The nightmare begins.

* * *

Saku, Shuvo, Chibiela, and Morba were sitting in Shuvo's dad's living room spacing at the TV. 

"I'm bored," Saku said.

"Me too.." Shuvo said, drooling a bit.

"Me three," said Chibiela.

"So...what do you guys wanna do?" Morba asked.

Saku was struck with an idea. "I know!!! We can kidnap the Sohmas!!!" she yelled.

Everyone cheered. "YAY'AH!"

"Wait, how are we gonna do that?" Chibiela questioned.

Morba came up with a solution. "I can use my mighty wiccan powers to open up a portal to the animé world!!!"

"w00t!" Everyone yelled.

Morba stood in front of the TV and chanted. A swirly portal opened up in it.

Shuvo was mesmerized. "Oooooo...." she said.

Saku shook her head. "The nightmare begins." She said with a Cartman accent.

Shuvo turned off the lights and took out a flashlight and put it under her face. "Bwahahahaha!!!" she laughed evilly.

Saku took the flashlight from her and did the same. "Bwhahahaha!!!"

The group jumped in.

* * *

The Animé world looks like a long hallway with many white doors that have title of anim's with their logos on them. The hallway itself had a pink ti-dye ceiling that doesn't even seem to have a definite height. It's walls were white, and it had white linoleum floors, the stuff that you can see your reflections in 

Shuvo jumped out of the portal and landed flat on her face. She looked and saw her face in it. "HI FLOOR THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!!! MAKE ME A SAMMICH!!!" she said insanely.

Saku came out and landed flat on her feet. She shook her head and did a Zim face at Shuvo's stupidity and insanity.

Chibiela poked her head out. "A bit over done don't you think?" she asked no one in particular as she came all the way out of the portal.

Morba popped out. "Hey it worked!!!"

Saku looked at Morba shocked. "You mean you weren't sure it would?" she asked, Shuvo chicken faced over her shoulder.

Morba looked around nervously. "Of course I was!! I just, you know, never tried it before..." she said trying to be defensive.

Saku sweat dropped a bit. "Well, ignoring that possibly embarrassing matter, let's get to finding our targets!!" she said trying to get off topic.

The group started to walk down the hallway.

Saku and Shuvo, who were lagging, spotted the door home to InuYasha.

Shuvo went to the door with an eager face and put her hand on the doorknob to open it.

Saku slapped her hand. "No we must not get side-tracked," she said.

"But!" she protested.

Saku shook her head. "No, I wanna go too, but we must have priorities."

"PLEASE!!!" Shuvo begged, and held up her shoe.

"No." Saku said flatly.

Shuvo put on a sad Gir face.

Saku fell for it. "Okay."

Shuvo XD-ed and back flipped into the door, now somehow open.

In the world, Sessho-maru was walking along in the forest. Shuvo ran up to him. "What the-"Sessho-maru started to say.

_SMACK!!_ Shuvo had hit him in the head with his shoe, knocking him out cold. She smiled and ran back to the hallway and the group. "Better?" Saku asked on her return. Shuvo nodded rapidly.

Saku sighed, "Now then, no more distract-," she tried to say, but had spotted the door to Angelic Layer. Saku had Gaz eyes and lunged for the door, the only thing holding her back was Shuvo trying to pull her back.

Chibiela shook her head. "We should really put a leash on those two..." she said to Morba but got no response. "Morba?"

Morba was standing outside of a different door. "Shuvo, Saku! I found Excel Saga!" she yelled with excitement.

The three ran towards the door with a dust cloud behind them. The door opened for them, then magically closed. (O.o That's odd...)

Chibiela irked a bit then opened the door. "Ok you guys, enough messing aroun-," she said but was cut off by a whir of blue rushing by her.

"NOOOOO!!!" yelled Shuvo, Saku and Morba.

The whir stopped and took the shape of Excel Excel, who began to dance around wildly.

Saku quickly sketched a head shot of Lord Ilpalazzo and held it in front of the door.

Excel spotted and dove into the door yelling, "LORD ILPALAZZO!!!"

Shuvo shut the door panting and sweat dropping.

Saku sweat dropped as well. "That was close...you ok Chibiela?

Chibiela was stunned, "O.o That was just scary."

Morba looked around but then froze and had a fixed stare on something. O.o

Saku noticed. "Morba?" she asked, waving her hand in front of Morba's face."Hmm...Shuvo, do you know what's wrong with Morba?

Shuvo had the same look on her face: O.o

Chibiela and Saku followed their stare. They spotted the door.

A door with a basket of fruits. And written underneath was the name Fruits Basket.

* * *

Ok, now time for explanations!!! YAAAY!! 

YAY'AH: For those of you who watch Chapple's show, this is a way to say, yeah, only different. I just think it's fun to say -shrug-

The flashlight, evil laughter thing: I got it off of Fairly Odd Parents...-sweatdrop-

Sammich bit: Invader Zim...a lot of stuff will be off of that. Gir fell on his face and said 'Hi floor, make me a sammich!' I just tweaked it a bit -shifty eyes-

Zim face: The look on Zim's face in an episode where gir was being hopeless, and he just shook his head. It was great -smile-.

Chicken face: another thing from Invader Zim. (Hey I warned you) It was the look on a chicken's face when Zim was about to launch it into space.

Sad gir face, ok, backflip bit: When Gir had millions of rubber piggies, and Zim wouldn't let him have any, then he went sad, then...you get the picture I hope.

Sessho-maru shoe bit: This is one of my favorites. We wrote a story WAY back when, and it had characters from random shows and animé, and I started to chase Sessho-maru around the place with my shoe. I used hate Sessho-maru with a firey, undying passion. But now it's subsided to just a normal undying passion. -twitch-

Gaz eyes: Gaz's eyes when she saw some pizza, they got really big and shiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Invader Zim, or any other show or website I mention. Although that would be awesomely awesome, but oh well.

Well, until next time!

* * *

Next Chapter: "Windows may not be best..." 


	2. Windows may not be best

Hello again!!! I posted this a little sooner than I wanted too, because the first chapter really doesn't have any Fruits basket in it. If you read the first chapter and reviewed anyway, thank you and enjoy! If you didn't read the first one, then shame on you, and read that one first before I kick your ass! -ahem- Anyway, here's the second chapter, with some actual kidnaping! YAY KIDNAPING!

* * *

Also, I realised that I really didn't explain any of the non-fruits basket characters, so I will take a bit of time to do that;

Shuvo: (me!) Ayame whose mental state is...questionable...

Saku: My partner in crime, and Akito and a Kyo fan.

Morba: A close friend of ours, a fan of Yuki and thinks Rin is very cool

Chibiela: A Shigure fan who most likely won't be appearing any more...-shifty eyes, sweat drop-

Now on with the story!!! XD

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Windows may not be best...

* * *

The Group stopped outside Sohma house's front gate. Shuvo and Saku quote unquote, 'suit up'.

"So they should all be there, right?" Saku asked.

Chibiela nodded. "Yup."

"They are all there for some holiday or other," Morba agreed.

"And we have an agent on the inside?" Saku asked, zipping up a jacket.

Shuvo nodded. "Affirmative. We contacted Saki earlier and she's made sure that everyone is at home," she said putting a bad in a hitch on her utility belt. (XD)

Saku put the straps to a back-pack over her shoulders. "Ok, we'll throw everyone out the window. Chibiela will be in charge or that, but Morba will be the back-up in case you miss," she said.

Morba and Chibiela nodded and said in unison, "That's a ten-four there!"

"Ok. Shuvo! We're goin' in." Saku said, and shot a grappling hook over the wall, and started climbing. She stopped at the top, panting.

Shuvo walked around the wall, "Come on Saku."

Saku gonked, and hopped down.

Saku and Shuvo walked inside, and started walking down the hall. "Ok, who's first on our list..." Saku said, taking out a list.

* * *

**Death** -crossed out- **_Kidnap_** List Ten

**1. Yuki Sohma**

**2. Hatori Sohma**

**3. Hatsuharu 'Haru' Sohma**

**4. Rin Sohma**

**5. Kagura Sohma**

6. Saki Hanajima (guest)

**7. Ayame Sohma**

**8. Shigure Sohma**

**9. Kyo Sohma**

_**10. Akito**_

* * *

Saku posed, "On to Yuki's room..." her pose drooped, "thing..." and regained her pose. XD.

* * *

In the kitchen...

"Or kitchen, I was close!!!" Saku defended.

Shuvo rolled her eyes, "Oy."

* * *

Yuki was in the kitchen holding a wheel of cheese. He looked around, then started to eat it with a passion that would scare most people.

"NOW!!!" Saku yelled and ran at him. Yuki was oblivious when Saku hugged him, and surprised when he transformed.

Shuvo held the bag underneath him and caught him in mid-air. "One down, nine, well eight, to go!!!"

Yuki started moving around in the bag frantically. "Help! I can't breathe!!! Claustrophobia!!!" he panicked, and started squeaking.

Saku heard foot steps. "Ack! Hide!!" she said and ducked behind the counter with Shuvo.

Hatori walked in with some medical charts on a clipboard. "Yuki? Did I here you say you couldn't breathe? Are you having an asthma attack?" he asked, and looked around and saw no one. "Yuki?" he asked again and looked down to see Saku and Shuvo crouching with the squeaking bag. "Um... what do you girls think your doing?" he asked a bit worried and sweat dropping.

"He's on to us! Shuvo, hug him!" Saku ordered.

Shuvo gave a Gir salute, "Yes ma'am!!!"

Hatori waved his hands, "Oh no, don't do that!" and turned to run.

Shuvo tackled him from behind, and was engulfed in the 'poofing gas'.

Hatori started gasping for air, being a seahorse in air.

Saku got a gold fish bowl, and chucked the fish formally occupying it out the window.

In the background, Chibiela was heard (imagine Saku filling the bowl with water and Shuvo placing Hatori in the bowl) "What the hell? Where did this fish come from?"

Hatori took a big breath and breathed out, "Ahh...glub."

Saku sweat dropped, " Phew. I was worried there for a minute."

Shuvo giggled, "Tee hee. We're cool."

Hatori blew out a bubble. The first bubble said, "No,"and the second bubble, "You're Not."

Saku and Shuvo 'GA-LARE-ed' at him.

Out of nowhere, Haru walked in, and got a carton of milk from the fridge. "Well, that's ironic," he said and shut the fridge door. At that moment, he saw the girls and seahorse, and stared at them. They stared back. "I'm gonna pretend I'm not seeing this..." he said, and drank out of the carton.

Hatori pointed an accusing fin at Haru, "Aha, so it was you who was drinking out of the carton!!! Glub!!!"

Haru sweat dropped. "Woops...busted," he said as he started to walk away.

"Code red! Bogie is hostile! I repeat bogie is hostile! Restrain at once!" Saku said and hugged him.

Haru poof-ed, and said in a monotone, "This sucks...moo,"

Shuvo looked at the cow, then the bag, then back to cow, bag, cow, bag, bag cow, cow bag-

The Riceball popped up, "Get on with it!!!"

Shuvo looked one last time, cow, bag, cow, and said, "I think we're gonna need something a bit more appropriate..."

Shuvo and Saku looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

Saku walked out of the kitchen into the hallway, carrying the bag with Yuki and Hatori in his bowl. She stopped and turned, "Come on Shuvo."

Shuvo came out of the door way, struggling "Easy for you to say! Move along little doggie!" she said tugging on the leash attached to Haru.

* * *

Saku was checking off the list, "Ok, I'll get Rin, you get Kagura."

"Right'o!" Shuvo said with a British accent, and smiled wide.

Saku stared at her. "Don't do that," she said flatly.

Shuvo smiled, "Ok!" cheerfulness obviously unaffected, and handed Saku the leash saying, "You may need this."

Saku nodded affirming, "Right."

"See you in a sec!" Shuvo said turning the lights off and holding the flashlight under her face going, "Bwhahahaha!" the lights return to normal, "See ya!", and disappeared in the room with Saku's Kyo cat plush.

This is heard from inside: "Kyo!" and a poof noise (Kagura transformed from being over excited).

Saku sweat dropped and turned to Rin's door. "Anyways, onto business..." she was saying as Shuvo ran by.

"Come back piggy!!!" yelled Shuvo who was chasing the Kagura pig. Saku sweat dropped again, "Ok then..." She turned yelling, lights back off and held yelling, flashlight under her face, "Bwhahaha!" and went into Rin's room.

Rin looked up from a book. "Umm...what are you doing here and who are you?" she asked sweat dropping and closing her book.

Saku held her hands out in anticipation, "Wait for it..."

Haru poofed back and blushed a bit, "Awkward..."

Saku smirked and shoved Haru into Rin, which caused them both to poof from embarrassment. Saku walked out of the room with them both on leashes. "Ok, now to find Shuvo..." she said looking around for her crazed companion.

Shuvo ran up panting, holding poofed Kagura in a sack, and Yuki and Hatori, too. "I think we need to make a drop off," she stated bluntly.

Saku nodded and sweat dropped, "Good idea. Let's drop by a window!" she said enthusiastically.

* * *

At the window at the end of the hall...which just happens to be three stories high and over a busy street. (")

Shuvo stuck her head out the window, "You guys ready?"

"Yup!" Chibiela and Morba yelled from below.

"Rin, you first!" she said, leading Rin to the window.

"No windows!!!" Rin horse yelled, and ran into a corner of the room.

Saku irked several times, "Ok then!" and pushed Haru cow out the window.

"MOO!" Haru yelled, falling to the street below.

"Neigh!" Rin yelled heroically, and jumped out after him.

Haru landed safely on conveniently placed hay cart, "Moo."

Rin saw he was safe and then realized _she _was falling to her 'doom'. "Ahh!" she screamed, falling right towards Chibiela.

Chibiela stood there, looking at some bird.

"NO!!!" Morba yelled, and frantically shoved the hay cart below her.

Rin landed with a plop. Haru moo-ed a sigh. "Neigh," Rin replied with a monotone.

"Here comes Kagura!!!" Saku yelled and chucked Shuvo's 'pig' sack. "Squeal!" Kagura...squealed.

Chibiela picked a purple flower growing on the sidewalk.

Morba doves and caught the bag, panting.

Shuvo called out the window, "Morba, here comes yours!!!" and chucked the Yuki bag out the window.

Morba leaped up and caught him before he got within ten feet of the ground. She took him out of the bag and put him on one of those hamster wheel things, and was mesmerized as the rat began to run on the wheel against his will (the will of the animal overcomes all).

"And last but not least, Hatori!" Shuvo said, picking up the bowl. Hatori seahorse sighed in his bowl, "Well it's been nice knowing me. Glub." Shuvo smiled and chucked the bowl.

Morba was still spacing at Yuki rat on the wheel, and didn't notice the seahorse falling at break neck speed.

Saku had a look on her face that said 'CRAP!', "Chibiela!!!"

Chibiela held a butterfly on her finger.

O.O equals the look on Hatori seahorse's face.

Out of nowhere, Saki appeared and simply held out her hands, as the bowl landed right in them.

Hatori sweat dropped, "Whoo, glub."

Saku and Shuvo looked at each other worried.

* * *

**Shuvo's insano dictionary of inside jokes!** Vol. 2

Gir salute: Obviously from Invader Zim again. Gir salutes every time Zim asks him to do something and then he says, "Yes sir!"

"Tee hee, no you're not" bit: Comes from , Teen Girl squad issue 4 to be specific. I just find that really funny XD.

Hmm... not that many of these as I thought. Oh well.

* * *

Next Chapter: "Windows really aren't best!" 


	3. Window REALLY aren't best

Yo! What is up, dawg? In the hizzle...fashizzle...manizzle bizzle...yeah ok that's enough of that. Getting close to the end of the kidnaping scenes. I can feel it. I can feel it like it's right -dart flies into neck- In my NECK!!! -passes out from tranquilizer- X.X

* * *

"Ok, now that we've gotten the easy ones out of the way..." Saku said, rubbing her hands together in a job-well-done manner...

"You call pig wrestling easy?" Shuvo interrupted, back propped up against the wall.

"...here come the challenges, our prime targets. Shuvo, are you ready?" Saku finished, waiting for a response.

Silence from Shuvo's end.

"Shuvo?"

-snoring-

"Shuvo!"

Shuvo woke up, "Huh? Wha? Oh, yeah sure whatever..."

"Ok! Let's...GO!!!" Saku said as she turned the lights off and held the flashlight under her face. "Bwhahaha!!!" waiting for response...

-snore-

"Shuvo!!!" Saku yelled.

Shuvo rubbed her eyes, "I'm up, I'm up!" and took the flashlight, "Bwhahaha, bwhahahaha!"

Saku took it, "Bwhahaha! Bwhahahaha!!!"

* * *

As the Angel of Death herself, Saku, and her evil brainless mind slave, Shuvo, were sneaking down the hallway, a tune played in the air that was none other the theme of Ayame Sohma!!!

Bum bum bum, dramatic reverb...

Shuvo smiled a smile that was normally seen on Saku and said in an equally evil voice, "This one's mine..."

Saku sweat dropped, "I thought you'd say that. But I won't stop you."

Ayame walked into the room ahead, humming to his own theme, "Hm, hm, hm hmhm-"

Shuvo was lined up in front of him down the hallway with her eyes glowing bright red.

"..hmhm..." Ayame finished, "Oh dear," he held up a finger, ran out, and ran back in with football helmet on and got in a defensive stance usually seen on defenders on a football team.

-football whistle-

Shuvo ran at him, hugged him on the shoulder, and flipped so that they were both on there backs across from each other.

"You win! :D" Ayame snake said cheerfully as he poked his head out of the football helmet

Shuvo put him in a bag triumphantly.

Saku sweat dropped, "Now that WWF smack down is over, let's go to our next target!"

* * *

The two were now peering in the doorway to the room of Shigure Sohma, the next target.

Shigure was sitting at his desk with his glasses on. He was drinking coffee and writing yet another manuscript. Looks like he actually listened to Mii for once.

Saku turned to Shuvo. "Now Shigure has really good hearing so we must be very quiet, she said as they were about to go in.

"Ok. Quiet," Shuvo said in normal volume.

Saku whispered, "No it has to be a whisper!"

Shuvo whispered, "Ok quiet? Like that?"

Saku nodded and started crawling to the desk with Laura at her heels, repeating the mantra in w whisper, "Ok quiet, ok quiet, ok quiet, ok quiet-," she stopped when she got to an empty chair at the desk, "Eh?"

Shigure popped up from behind them, "Can I help you girls with something?"

Shuvo and Saku O.o-ed, "Eep!"

Shuvo hugged him quickly.

"Uh- oh no!" Shigure tried to say then said as he poofed into a dog.

Shuvo put a dog crate on the floor and opened the door. "Come on Shigure come on!" she tried to coax the dog.

Shigure stood there and blinked.

Shuvo pouted then took out a dog toy, "See the toy?" she threw it in crate, "Go get it!"

Shigure stood there for a moment, then walked obediently into the crate.

Shuvo shut the crate door as he walked in, "Ok!" then she said really loud in an almost yell, "JUST TWO MORE TO GO SAKU!!!"

"HURRAY FOR US SHUVO!!!" Saku replied also loud.

Kyo stormed out of his room and into the hall. "Will you two shut up!!! I'm trying to do my daily meditation, and I need to concentrate, not listen to you two yell about having 'two to go'!!!" he yelled angrily.

"LET'S KEEP IT DOWN SAKU!!! I THINK _SOME_ PEOPLE ARE EAVESDROPPING!!!!" Shuvo yelled with her arms crossed.

"WELL HOW _RUDE_ OF SOME PEOPLE!!!" Saku yelled.

Kyo sighed, "Whatever, just keep it down!"

Saku grinned and yelled, "SORRY CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

"And why the hell not?" Kyo asked, just realizing that he didn't know who these people were.

Shuvo grinned as well and yelled an answer, "BECAUSE YOU'RE THE NEXT ON OUR LIST!!!"

Saku smiled even wider and glomped Kyo.

"Gah!" Kyo yelled and poofed.

Saku put him in a bag, then held it as though she were advertising it, "Sohmas in bags. Collect the whole set!"

"We almost have. Let's drop these off so we can collect our most difficult prize," Shuvo said, then turned the lights off and held the flashlight under her face, "Bwhahaha, bwhahahaha!"

Saku took the flashlight and held it under her face, "Bwhahaha! Bwhahahaha!!!!"

"Bwhahaha!"

"Bwhahaha!"

Shuvo took it once more, "Bwhahahaha-," she started to say, but the flashlight sparked and the light went out, "Batteries dead already?"

"Man, we must be really evil today!" Saku said happily.

"Yes ma'am!" Shuvo agreed

"Grood. I mean good. And great. Great and good," Saku replied.

* * *

Back at the window....

Saku stuck her head out the window, "Ok! Chibiela! Saki! And Morba if you've stopped obsessing..."

Morba was drooling, still watching Yuki, now plopped and panting on the wheel from exhaustion.

Shuvo sweat dropped, "No I think she's still obsessing..."

Saku sweat dropped and finished her sentence, "...are you ready?!"

Chibiela was playing with a caterpillar crawling on her hand, "Maybe..."

Saki shook her head, "I am not. I must go to your world and set up out living quarters for the many sequels to come."

"Ok," Shuvo said as she threw some keys down to her (don't ask me what for cause I don't know myself -sweat drop-), "Just make sure that it's nice with plenty of closet space. Oh, and tell my dad that we're fine and we'll be back...um...soooon."

Saki nodded, and went out the door to the animé hallway.

"Ok then," Saku said to Shuvo, "Let's see if Chibiela can 'maybe' this," she said and chucked the Shigure crate down.

"I'm beginning to regret having not finished my will," Shigure said while falling down and sweat dropping.

Chibiela snapped out of her spacing, accidentally crushing the caterpillar by accident, "Shigure senses, tingling! I got it I got it!" and caught him.

"Oh fabulous, now my life is in the hands of an obsessive fan girl," Shigure said sarcastically.

Shuvo picked up the bag with the snake in it, "Ayame, I'll pray for you," she said and threw him out the window.

Chibiela disembodied yelled from down below, so that you still see Saku and Shuvo at the window, "Uhhh... I kinda missed, but he landed in that hay-cart!"

Shuvo wiped a sweat drop off her forehead with relief, "Phew!"

Ayame's voice came from below, "YAY'AH!!!"

O.o Saku sweat dropped, "Where'd he get that from?"

Shuvo did a squeak smile.

Saku sweat dropped, "Anyways, let's hope that cats really do always land on their feet, and if they do, that the bag won't interfere," she said optimistically and dropped Kyo.

Kyo was struggling within the bag, "Magic feet, restrained!"

Saku sweat dropped, "Well, let's hope that Chibiela catches him, or that he lands in the hay-cart," she said, hopeful.

The sounds usually assimilated with a fatal car crash are heard.

Chibiela yelled from below, "Uhhh... I kinda missed that one too...And he didn't land in the hay-cart..."

Kyo's voice miraculously made it up to the window, "Bare-ly a-live..."

Saku sweat dropped yet again, "Well at least it's something. Chibiela, go get the get-away car started up and load everyone in!"

Chibiela's voice confirmed, "Ok!"

Saku pulled her head back in away from window and turned to Shuvo, "Ok Shuvo. Are you ready for the big number?"

"Yup," Shuvo said.

Saku posed, "Let's go!!!"**

* * *

After the fact Commentary with Saku and Shuvo:**

Shuvo: So, how did you like the first three chapters Saku?

Saku: Fine...except for one _teensy-weensy _little thing.

Shuvo: ?

Saku: WHY DID I HAVE TO HUG PRETTY BOY YUKI?!?!?!? :O

Shuvo: O.o I-I don't know...It was like that in the original fic and I forgot to change it -sweat drop-

Saku: You, forgot?!?!? How could you forget!!??!?!?

Shuvo: Uhh...Hey look, a squirrel monkey!!!

Saku: Ooo! Where?? :D

Shuvo: -sneaking away- I escape! -while running- Well that's it for today. Now for the inside jokes commentary! Have -Saku starts chasing- fffuuunnn!!!!! -running away-**

* * *

Shuvo's Insano Dictionary of Inside Jokes! **Vol. 3

Dart thing in the beginning: Ace Ventura, When Nature Calls. Hilarious movie. Dart thing may be used again...-shifty eyes-

Dog toy bit: Mainly something I created, but it's similar to a scene in South Park...yeah...

Eavesdropping bit: From Spongebob! Yay! Everyone loves Spongebob...somewhat at least...shut up!

Sohmas in bags: Also Ace Ventura. He drank some water from a bowl...in a village where everything is made out of guano...which is Spanish for bat crap. Anyways, he drank the water, spit it back out and said, "Guano bowls. Collect the whole set!" XD -goes insane, three darts hits in back, slowly and drunkly from dart- Three darts is too much! -faints again-

"Yes Ma'am, Grood" bit: -Saku has taken over- This is also from Home Star Runner

Bare-ly a-live: From ep. 18 of Excel Saga. Iwata got punch into the sidewalk and was twitching saying that.

Squeak smile: It's a Gir smile. He smiled at Zim and it made a squeak noise at the same time.

Meanwhile, Shuvo was:

Shuvo: -running drunkenly from darts, hides behind tree- I shink, I lost 'em (I think I lost them) -several darts fly into back- Hheeeeyyyyy.... -faints again-

* * *

Next Chapter: The big number, and a car ride from hell.


End file.
